Childhood Memories
by xHitsuSaku
Summary: They known each other when they were little. But one day she just disappeared. HitsuSaku HitsugayaSakura Hitsugaya and Sakura. BleachNaruto xover Hitsugaya Toshirou and Haruno Sakura. R&R. was supposed to be a oneshot but desided to put another chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**R&R Thank you for reading**

**Summery: **They known each other when they were little. But one day she just disappeared. HitsuSaku HitsugayaSakura Hitsugaya and Sakura. -BleachNaruto crossover-

**Childhood Memories **

_**Flashback**_

"_Toshirou-kun!" a pink haired girl about the age of 9 yelled out her best friend's name._

_A white haired boy about 10 years old grunted. "What do you want, Sakura?" the girl's smile faded. 'he never smiles at me…' she thought._

_Sakura tugged on his sleeve "Play with me!" He scowled "Go away!" She pouted. He turned his head with a "humph" Sakura's eye twitched. Then a imaginary light bulb flickered on top of her head. _

_She grinned and went closer to him. He turned his head her duration and earned a kiss on the cheek. He froze. A blush covered his whole face._

_Sakura looked at him and he got mad. His vain popped. She got a good look at his face and got really scared._

_She ran away with him chasing her. "Get back here, Sakura!" "Ahhhh!!" she then trip over a rock ad fell flat on her face. _

_Her knee was scraped and she couldn't walk. Toshirou sighed. "geez…I guess its my responsibility to carry you." He gave her a piggyback ride and walked to her house. She had a smile on all the way there._

_Few months later_

"_Have you heard? A little pinked haired girl went missing."_

"_Really no way!"_

"_Yeah, her adopted parents are really worried about her."_

_Toshirou was walking to Sakura's house when he heard his. He ran to her house to see her parents crying._

"_Where, where is she?" Toshirou asked. They shook their heads. His eyes widened and he just ran. 'Sakura no baka! How-how can you just leave me like this! We were supposed to go to the academy together. Graduate together…do everything together…how did you just disappear from my life!' hot tears where coming out of his eyes. "Sakura!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Toshirou sighed. _'I still miss her after all these years.' _his toughts were cut short by is Fuku taichou. "Taichou! What are you thinking about?! Is it a girl!" Rangiku grinned invadeing his personal space.

"Get way, Matsumoto." He glared.

"But, Taichou! You really need to get a love life!" she poked his cheek.

"Butt out…" He looked away with sadden eyes. _'I already got someone I love…Sakura.'_

"Taichou…are you okay?"

"Like I said before, **Butt out!**" He was giving her the meanest glare he could. Rangiku rubbed her head. "hehehe, uh…looks like you want to be left alone. Sooo, I'll be going" Rangiku nervously walked away.

Toshirou looked out the window and stared at the sky.

"Sakura…" Toshirou whispered.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled running over to Sakura. She smiled at him and sighed. "What is it, Naruto?"

"Why are you always spacing out?! Are you thinking about someone? Is it me?" He tried to keep his blush down.

"No, Naruto…but your right, I was thinking about someone." Sakura walked away leaving Naruto that was asking questions.

Sakura looked up at the sky. _'Toshirou-kun, I will come back. Just you wait.' _

"Toshirou-kun." Sakura whispered.

* * *

Another Oneshot.

Hitsugaya- wern't you working on a story?

Hai, Hitsugaya-kun but this idea was stuck in my head and I wanted to try it out!

Hitsugaya- ...Whatever

Hey at least in this one your not as OOC as in my other HitsuSaku Oneshot!

Hitsugaya- yeah, I'm greatful for that.

**Review please!! If you do then you get a cookie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well you see, someone wanted me to make another chapterfor this when it was supposed to be a Oneshot.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. I made it in only 20 or 15 minutes and I didn't read it over. XP So there will be a few grammer problems. I don't really know since I didn't read it over...**

Sakura sighed as she looked though scroll after scroll. "Dang it! There has to be one!" Naruto scratched his head. "What are we looking for again, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura sighed once more. "I told you already, a scroll that will get me to a different dimension." Naruto burst out laughing like crazy. "HAHAHA SAKURA-CHAN'S GOING CRAZY HAHAHA!!" This pissed her off. "Urusai, Baka! There are scrolls like that! Why do you think we snuck into Tsunade-sama's office if we aren't gonna do anything!"

Naruto turned into a chibi form. "uhhh…I thought we we're going to pull a prank with you finally helping me."

Sakura turned her head the other way and muttered "Baka." Naruto titled his head. "Why is this so important to you, Sakura-chan?" Sakura started to cry and Naruto panicked "B-because…Well I never told anyone this but…"Sakura looked at Naruto seriously " I was from a different dimension." Naruto looked at her like she was crazy at first but when he got a good look in her eyes "Your serious aren't you?" Sakura nodded.

"But why do you want to go, Sakura-chan…you have a home here…" Naruto's eyes sadden. Sakura smiled "Because there is someone I want to return too."

"huh? Oh…"

"and since I came here by a scroll then I can go back with a scroll."

Naruto protested. "B-but, Sakura-chan! You belong here!"

"No I don't…" Sakura kept looking and looking for the scroll and Naruto stopped helping her. He was in chibi form sulking in a corner, mumbling things. "Naruto if you're really my friend then you would know what is best for me and I think that this is best for me' Naruto turned around yelling in his chibi form "But I don't want you to go!! You're my best friend!!"

Sakura didn't even look up at him. "Naruto, I'm sorry but…I just want to see him again…" Naruto clinched is fist "Why do you care so much!" Sakura's eyes sadden but smiled. "Because, I-I love him." Naruto turned his head the other way. "I only want you to be happy, Sakura-chan…and if this makes you happy, then I promise you, I will search for that scroll! I never go back on my word!" Sakura smiled at him. She went over and kissed him on the cheek. "Arigotou, Naruto." Naruto blushed and went to searching the scrolls with her.

_I only want you happy. _Naruto thought with sad eyes.

* * *

"Matsumoto, help me with the paperwork."

"Awww, but Taichou." Rangiku reserved a glare. "Uh, Taichou what are you doing anyways? I doesn't look like paperwork…"

"I'm trying to find someone and these are the profile of everyone that is in the academy…I'm sure that she will be in here." Toshirou mumbled the last part but Rangiku heard it. "Oh so you're trying to find a girlfriend and you want one that's in the Academy?" Toshirou's eye twitch.

"Urusai, I'm just searching for a childhood friend."

Rangiku tilted her head. But don't you know there are a lot of students there!" Toshirou sighed. "She's a girl. So I'm only looking for her in all of the girls documents. That splits the number in half."

"oh I would never thought of that."

"And she is about my age so I'm only looking for girls in my age so that splits even more then half." Toshirou explained.

"So far there are only 20 girls that are my age going to that school. But none of them is the one I'm looking for…" Toshirou's head dropped.

"Hey maybe she didn't go to the academy! I'll help you find her Taichou! What do she look like?"

"She has pink hair and sea green eyes." Toshirou said. "Pink hair? Yachiru has pink hair!" Rangiku grinned, thinking that she jus helped her captain. Toshirou's eye twitched. "She also have brown eyes."

"Oh…"

A light bulb flickered on her head. "Lets go to where you guys use to hang out tomorrow! Maybe she will be there're!"

"hn…in Rukongai? Maybe. But who will do the paperwork?" Rangiku sighed. "I will. I mean you only have once in your life to find love, right Taichou." Toshirou blushed. "wh-whatever!"

* * *

"Hmmm, is this one it?" Sakura looked though the scroll again. "Well is it?" Naruto asked.

"It says, this justu will only work if you imagine the same place you were at. And if it's a different dimension then it would work too."

"What are the Hand seals?!" Naruto asked. Sakura's eyes widen. "Whoa. That's a lot…"

Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Rat, Boar, Bird, Ox, Horse, Bird, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Ox, Sheep, Snake, Pig, Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger, Sheep, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Dragon, Ox, Horse, Sheep, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Rat, Boar, Monkey, Dragon, Bird, Ox, Horse, Sheep, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Monkey, Rabbit, Boar, Dragon, Ox, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Rat, Boar, Bird,.

"Okay better practice." Sakura sighed.

* * *

"Well see ya, Matsumoto." Toshirou went towards the gate. "ahg! So much paperwork!"

Toshirou walked towards the West gate to get to District 1. And the then came across his old friend Jidanbou.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-taichou, what brings you here?" Jidanbou asked.

"Let me though."

"uh, hai, Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Jidanbou opened the gate and Toshirou walked though it. "I'll come back in a couple of hours." Toshirou said and Jidanbou nodded.

Toshirou began walking to his old home. He smiled at the memory. "Hope that she is somewhere around here."

He then walked to the place he and Sakura usually play together. "Sakura…" Toshirou muttered.

* * *

"Okay finally got it done!" Sakura happily said. Naruto wasn't so happy but smiled anyways. "Don't worry, Naruto. I remember this jutsu and I will visit you once in a while."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah your right! But as soon as you come back…you and I will go to Ichiraku! It will be on me!"

"Bye, Naruto… Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Rat, Boar, Bird, Ox, Horse, Bird, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Ox, Sheep, Snake, Pig, Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger, Sheep, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Dragon, Ox, Horse, Sheep, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Rat, Boar, Monkey, Dragon, Bird, Ox, Horse, Sheep, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Monkey, Rabbit, Boar, Dragon, Ox, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Rat, Boar, Bird,. Dimension Jutsu!" There're was a blast of smoke and Sakura was no where to be seen.

Naruto cried a little but smiled. "See you later, Sakura."

* * *

"I guess she's not here." Toshirou began to walk away and there was a gust of wind.

"Toshirou-kun?" Toshirou's eyes widen. "S-Sakura…" Sakura ran up and gave him a hug. She stopped and backed away a bit. She wasn't smiling and Toshirou noticed that. "Is that the face you plan to show me? What happened to that smile of yours?" Toshirou smiled. Sakura similed at him. _For the first time…he's smiling at me._

Toshirou grabbed her arm and gave her a tight embrace. "Don't you ever leave me again…Sakura" Sakura kissed his nose. "Don't worry, I won't."

"Sakura."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Sakura hugged him tighter. "I love you, too."

Too i don't know ... cheesey

Hitsugaya- yeah it is...

Whatever!

**I hope you review!**


End file.
